Navidad con los Chase
by elisapaula9
Summary: Es Navidad y Annabeth tiene que pasarlo junto a su familia, ella no está emocionada por la llegada de esta fiesta, no tiene una bese científica pero no contará con que la magia de la Navidad haga acto de presencia. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "Fiestas a lo mortal" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Navidad con los Chase

Adoro a mi familia, es enserio pero en época de Navidad son insoportables.

Helen no para de cantar villancicos allá a donde vaya mientras coloca todo tipo de adornos por toda la casa, es estresante ver a un papa Noel gordo o a un reno con la nariz roja cada vez que levantó la cabeza del libro.

Cuando tuve mi primera navidad en familia pensé que me acostumbraría algún día pero desgraciadamente todo sigue siendo igual de raro.

Bobby y Mattew corren de aquí para allá con los pijamas puestos preguntando a cada rato si el gordo del trineo ha venido, papá los regañaba diciendo que le dijeran por su nombre que o si no, no le traería los regalos, pero ellos seguían llamándolo así.

Papá también estaba obsesionado con estas fiestas, antes no lo estaba o al menos yo no lo recordaba, había colocado mini guirnaldas a todas sus maquetas de la segunda guerra mundial.

Dios, a veces parecía que yo era la normal de esa familia.

Y mi madre era una diosa griega…

En resumen, yo era la única que no había sido absorbida por esa locura a la que llamamos Navidad.

-¡Chicos es hora de cenar!- el gritó de mi madrastra hizo que despegará la cabeza del libro.

Suspiré mientras me vestía con un pijama rojo con la cabeza de Rudolf, sí, el reno de la nariz roja. A mi familia le parecía gracioso que todos llevásemos el mismo pijama, a mí me daba arcadas.

Cuando bajé ya todos se encontraban en la mesa, pero algo no estaba bien, Bobby y Mattew estaban apretando los labios para no reírse, mi padre no dejaba de refunfuñar sobre adolecentes y hormonas y Helen tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

¿Qué me había perdido?

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunté mientras me sentaba en la mesa.

-Todo está genial- gruñó mi padre- ¿por qué no tendría que estarlo?

-No lo sé, tal vez porque no dejas de gruñir.

Mi padre iba a hablar pero hizo una mueca de dolor, mi mirada pasó a mi madrastra, le había dado una patada debajo de la mesa para que no hablara ¿pero qué demonios les pasaba hoy?

-Oye Annabeth- me llamó Bobby mientras masticaba su pollo, sí a mi hermano le faltaban clases de modales- ¿dónde estabas las navidades pasadas?

Tragué saliva, eso sí que era un tema complicado.

Ese año mi sesos de alga había desaparecido y había movido cielo y tierra para encontrarlo, en Navidad había preferido seguir con mi búsqueda de Percy en vez de venir a casa, pero entiéndanme el chico por el cual estuve enamorada desde los doce había desaparecido y ese mismo verano habíamos comenzado una relación.

-Yo…- murmure ¿cómo le explicabas a tu hermano menor todo eso?- estaba buscando a alguien.

Noté de soslayo como Helen le dedicaba una sonrisa agradecida a Bobby. ¿Lo había hecho para despistarme? ¿Por qué?

Hay pocas cosas que me hagan enfadar de verdad, y una de ellas es no entender algo y no soy una persona con mucha paciencia, soy hija de Atenea no me culpen, siempre tengo que tener las cosas claras o si no enloquezco.

Mire fijamente a mi padre, él evitaba mi mirada, sí definitivamente algo pasaba y quería saber qué era.

-Annabeth ¿y tu novio?

Me giré y vi como Mattew sonreía socarrón, quería distraerme y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Está en Nueva York- contesté- con su madre y su padrastro pasando la Navidad.

-Navidad en la gran manzana, suena a película- sonrió soñadora Helen.

-Supongo- me encogí de hombros.

-Annabeth con ese tal Percy…

-Papá por favor, no hagas como si no le conocieras. Le has visto, sé conocen y te cae bien.

-Me caía bien antes de saber que está saliendo con mi niñita.

-Tengo diecisiete años- suspiré, daba igual cuanto le dijera mi edad, para él siempre seguiría siendo su niñita.

-¿Va todo bien con…Percy?

-Sí- respondí- ¿Por qué tendría que ir mal?

-Como la distancia mata el amor…

-¡No digas eso Frederick! A mí me parece que hacen una pareja adorable.

Como toda la cabaña de Afrodita, ponte a la cola.

Se oyó un ruido en el salón, monstruo.

Mire a Helen y a papá, los dos tenían las miradas fijas en el salón. Iba a levantarme para inspeccionar pero Bobby y Mattew se me adelantaron.

-¡Los regalos!

Salieron pitando de mi lado.

¿Cómo iban a ser los regalos si todos estábamos en el comedor?

Corrí tras ellos y para mi sorpresa estaban en lo cierto, allí estaban todos los regalos, observe la sala y no parecía que nadie hubiera estado…

-¿Cómo…?

Helen y papá entraron.

-La magia de la navidad- dijeron al unísono.

¿Magia de la navidad? No existía de eso.

Iba a replicarles cuando tocaron la puerta, fruncí el ceño, no esperábamos a alguien, al menos que yo supiera.

-Annabeth ¿por qué no vas a abrir?- preguntó Helen- nuestro invitado ya ha llegado.

¿Invitado? ¿Por qué no había sido notificada?

Suspiré, nadie me contaba nada en esta casa, tendríamos que tener una charla seria a la mañana siguiente.

Abrí la puerta y casi se me pará el corazón, de alegría.

Percy estaba allí con un sombrero de lana puesto, su pelo negro estaba despeinado como de costumbre y sus ojos verdes como el mar resplandecían de alegría, sesos de alga era otro loco de la navidad, pero lo que más me impresiono fue su ropa, vestía un pijama rojo igual al mío.

-¿Me echabas de menos listilla?

Ahí colapse y me lancé hacia sus labios.

Salados, siempre salados.

-Sesos de alga- murmuré contra sus labios.

Poco a poco nos fuimos separando y él me regalo su típica sonrisa problemática, lo echaba terriblemente de menos.

-Todavía no estamos debajo del muérdago- me sonrió- pero no me quejo.

Me reí y le di un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy tu regalo de navidad- me reí- lo sé, no te pudo tocar regalo mejor.

Y era verdad, pero no se lo iba a reconocer.

-Prefería un libro- dije antes de que le hiciera un gesto y los dos nos encamináramos hacia dentro de la casa.

-Buenas noches señora Chase- le dedico una sonrisa- hola señor Chase.

Mi padre le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza.

Mis hermanos ya habían abierto todos los regalos, y jugaban con los juguetes por la casa.

-Annabeth ¿por qué no vas junto con Percy al desván?- preguntó Helen.

Papá frunció el ceño pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

-Enseguida- sonreí pero antes de que pudiera pisar el primer escalón mi padre habló.

-No os quedéis mucho rato arriba.

Asentí mientras intentaba aguantar la risa.

Los dos subimos sin decir una palabra al desván allí nada más entrar vi una araña y pegué un mini chillido.

-Ya está- dijo Percy mientras pisaba la araña- ya no hay araña.

-Gracias- murmure, desde lo de Aracne tenía la sensación de que todas las arañas venían a por mí.

Percy entrelazo nuestras manos.

-No hay de qué- me guiñó un ojo- por ti lo que sea.

Y en mi interior supe que lo decía enserio, no sabía si sentirme alagada o aterrada por ese comentario.

Me fije en el desván y abrí sorprendida la boca al encontrar todos los regalos allí en un rincón intactos, los conté uno por uno y no faltaba ninguno ¿cómo podía ser cierto?

-Los regalos están ahí- señalé.

-Lo sé listilla, no estoy ciego.

-No quería decir eso- murmure- había regalos abajo.

-¿Y…?

-Que todos los que compramos están aquí. ¿Cómo es posible?

Lo sé, hija de Atenea tonta al preguntarle a Percy, pero es mejor que nada ¿verdad?

-Annabeth es magia.

-¿Cómo la de la cabaña de Hécate?

Negó con la cabeza, y me sonrió.

-Listilla a veces eres tan inteligente pero en esta clase de cosas no sabes nada.

-Percy, no entiendo y odio no entender.

Él se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es la magia de la Navidad.

-Eso es…

-No me digas que imposible, mira a arriba- señaló al techo.

Mire y ¡había muérdago! Pero antes no estaba allí ¿cómo…?

-Muérdago…

Percy asintió.

-Ahora ven aquí.

Nos besamos, podría haberme quedado horas así pero unos gritos de asombro nos interrumpieron.

Bajamos a la velocidad de la luz y allí, delante de todos las hojas del árbol de navidad se habían convertido en oro y miles de luces de todos los colores lo adornaban.

Todos nos sentamos alrededor del árbol, el primero en hablar fue Bobby.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La magia de la Navidad Bobby- me acurruque junto a Percy- la magia de la Navidad.

-Feliz navidad listilla.

-Feliz navidad sesos de alga.


End file.
